


The life she left behind

by Zarina_bead



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarina_bead/pseuds/Zarina_bead
Summary: She can’t figure out what it was.Was it her past or future.Was this an alternative reality.Or is it destiny.But from the pain, she knew wherever she saw she knew it was her experience.She doesn’t need to worry about it now because she’s safe. Right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was the final battle.

She thought she should be glad this cold blooded war ended. She wished she was.Maybe if the circumstances that brought this didn’t happen, she may have had a hope of happiness. But that hope will forever begone in that life of hers. Here alone she stood in the dreaded Agreste Mansion, the final resting place of her one true love, Adrien Agreste.

She always thought they would fight this together but was proved wrong when she saw a unusually sharp staff impale his heart. After four long and hard years of fighting she never once thought that her partner, her friend, her lover would ever leave her. 

As her chat’s body dropped lifeless to the ground, his transformation dropped leaving a dead Adrien. As our hero stood motionless ,a heartbroken hawkmoth dropped to the ground, face littered with tears and hands stained with the blood of him own son. Escaping from her trance, ladybug acted quickly , ripped the miraculous off the villain in an eye’s blink.

Before leaving, she asked her lover’s, no, her former lover’s father a question. ‘Was it worth it, losing your only son, terrorizing the people of Paris, was it?’. This she said in a monotone voice, not expecting an answer and not receiving one .  
Walking out she was met with hordes of paparazzi. She tried to ignore them as much as possible, but a few question caught her ear

‘ladybug, now that hawkmoth has been defeated, what’s you plan to bring Paris to its former glory?’

‘Aren’t u going to own up to all the problems you have caused for our city?’

Hearing that ladybug let out a dry but pained chuckle. ‘I didn’t do anything but protect this city and you blame me. I am done with this city. Why should I stay,there is nothing that keeps me here ; my parents chose to believe my classmates over me ,they abused me making me run away. I lost all my friends, who I trusted with my life, to a liar, I lost the one person that stopped me for giving up. And you’re here confidently demanding that I fix this.I’m done’

Without saying another word she swung out of there the apartment she shared with Adrien.  
  
There was only one thing on her mind at this point.

To complete her mission.

To keep the kwamis out of the wrong hand.

She already decided. Even though tikki was partially against, all the kwamis agreed that it was inevitable. She had to keep them safe as a promise to Adrien and Master fu.   
She made her decision , she decided to fuse with the kwamis, all of them. She now became a temporary miracle box, but for temporary meant almost for ever. She made her decision as fate be told. She feels her humanity fade away as she difts into darkness.

_____________________

When she opens her eyes she was somewhere she’s never been but remembers all to well. Her head was on someone’s lap, as they unconscious caressed a boy . As she began to stir from her sleeps, eyes were met with the most beautiful blue she’s ever seen belonging to a boy she’s never met but felt safe with,her hope.

‘Alfred, what happened?’

Her memory went blank for a moment . Then she remembered.

Bruce.

And with that she drifted back into the darkness. What a dream, maybe it wasn’t a dream tho.Maybe a pass life. Yes, that’s it. Who knew remembering a pass life could be so painful. That was it was, a glimpse of her past like. A life that she will never live again. But was it indeed the past or a possible future. But for that that should bother her at least she is safe. As safe a she could get at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be hard to understand. I don’t understand it either tho. I haven’t figured out the timeline yet but will try to inform.   
> Thank you for reading and I hope u like it


	2. Chapter 2

Just edited them previous chapter. And I basically change the plot even I just added a few words. I might just make another chapter to it or may make it a series. But only time will tell

**Author's Note:**

> It may be hard to understand. I don’t understand it either tho. I haven’t figured out the timeline yet but will try to inform.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it


End file.
